Sparrow
Mother: Grandsires: Grandmothers: Brother: Sister: }} Uncle: }} Aunt: |pup = Pup Three |adult = Sparrow |past = Pup |current = Apprentice |status = Alive }}Sparrow is a scrawny blue-grey male wolf with a lighter chest, belly, and paws and astute golden eyes. Personality From the moment he was born, it became apparent to Bluesky that there was something different about his youngest son. As a pup he was contemplative and understood things way beyond his years. He was never told "Don't provoke a giantfur!"; he just somehow knew not to, as if he came into the world with knowledge that other wolves didn't have access too. And while, as a juvenile, he engaged in normal puplike activities―roughhousing with his littermates, hunting with his sire, and swimming in the nearby pond―he often preferred to learn about plants, herbs, and healing techniques with Creek. As he aged, it became clear that he is a very smart wolf, and shows potential for learning medicine since he is able to memorize things easily and doesn't like fighting or hunting much. Additionally, he often struggles to understand his littermate's somewhat childish actions as he has a very serious and mature personality. Backstory and Facts * Often as a pup he would assist Creek and Brindle in the search for herbs and plants. * His adult name was chosen because he hopes to be as resourceful, intelligent, and persistent as the bird. * Sparrow plans to become Creek's apprentice and eventually the Briar-Forest Pack's next healer. * He has a crush on Brindle. * Besides Brindle, he is the only wolf who has a close relationship with Creek. Quotes :"I'm going to go ask Creek if she needs any help with herbs." Pup Three said abruptly. He left his two littermates bickering, glancing around the camp for the brown she-wolf. ― Sparrow assists Creek in her healing :"I choose the name Sparrow. I will be persistent, resourceful and intelligent just like the bird!" Pup Three announced, his chest swelling with pride. ― Sparrow chooses his name :Sparrow walked behind the other two, his pace slow and even. He kept glancing over at Amber, his forehead wrinkling in concern. /I suppose I could ask Creek about helping her after the naming ceremony./ ― Sparrow frets over Amber's condition :"I'll fetch her once Creek returns." Sparrow said. "Lie still and let me take a look." He said impatiently. :Quill eyed Sparrow warily. /He’s a bit young to be doing this... But I suppose he knows what he’s doing./ ― Sparrow helps treat Quill :"Dead? No. Just unconscious." Sparrow said. "I know what to do." He raced back into the healer den, reappearing a moment later with a bundle of dried peppermint leaves. He tore off small strips. "You must put it under her nose." He told Ember. "It'll only work if she sniffs it." ― Sparrow revises Sensible :"Lavender is used for anxiety and insomnia. Pain relief too." Sparrow said. He dropped the bundle at her paws. "But I picked these because I thought you'd like them. And they reminded me of you. It's a hardy and resilient plant that can grow in even the most inhospitable conditions." :Brindle grinned, looking pleased. "Oh, that's so sweet! I didn't know all that about lavender. I only know the healing properties of plants, but Creek doesn't really use lavender because it's less abundant, and using poppy for insomnia and pain is easier. Where'd you find these?" ― Sparrow gives Brindle flowers :"Th-those wolves attacked. You tried to fight the big male, but he kind of, uh... threw you to the side." Brindle blinked. "I thought you were dead! Don't do that again!" ― Sparrow is lectured by Brindle Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Pups Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Briar-Forest Pack Pups Category:Apprentices